The Dark One
by Golden Dragon
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple trip to Togaria, but Mark Skywalker meets an evil jedi apprentice...
1. The Planned Trip

The Dark One 

     "Okay Mark, you can take off the helmet," said Luke Skywalker to the young Jedi in front of him. Mark turned off his red-bladed lightsaber and took off the helmet covering his blue eyes.

        "Finally. No offense dad, but I'm not really wild about blindfolded lightsaber practice," said Mark as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. The sixteen year old then turned to his best friend, Char-Na; the cat-like Togarian was busy mediating his powers of the force. He smiled, for he and Char-Na had been born the same day, and had been together since. Mark also chuckled because, though male Togarians weren't usually very technologically advance, Char-Na was a good pilot; he even could fly circles around Mark without breaking a sweat.

          "I can't wait to see my parents again, and I'll get to be declared an adult," smiled Char-Na, when he opened his eyes. 

          Luke then said, "Come on Mark, let's see if your uncle's got the _Millennium Falcon ready for the trip to Togaria, and the two students followed the Jedi master. When they got there, they found Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookie had already gotten Mark's and Char-Na's personal air speeder, the __Lightning Lynx, in the Falcon's clamps. It was then a red-haired woman walked over, but she wasn't actually a human._

            "Master Mark, I say that we are 80% almost ready," said the human replica droid, called S-4, as she pointed at the ship. Next that was heard some beeping before a voice on Mark's belt made a reply.

              "I would actually say 92% ready Es-Four," said V-7, a computer droid clamped to Mark's belt; he acted as technological help for the young Jedi Knight to be.

              Han laughed and said, "Well, whatever you say, we're almost ready. Mark, you should say goodbye to your mom and the other Jedi students, because you won't be seeing them for a while," 

               "Sure Uncle Han," said Mark, before he went off to find his mother, Callista Skywalker.

               Six days later, outside the planet Togoria…

               "You shall go to Togaria and wait for young Skywalker. His father may have resisted the dark side, but Mark's powerful abilities should more than make up for it," said the dark figure, leaning in his floating chair.

                The dark haired, albino boy bowed and simply replied, "Yes master…"

                                                                 To Be Continued….


	2. The Ambush

The Dark One Part 2

Randy Antilles looked at the blackness of space with a sigh, for he wish he hadn't turn down his friend. Char-Na's, invitation to his Togorian adulthood ceremony. "I just had to make flight academy more important than my two best friends," moaned Randy, before his father, Wedge Antilles, leader of Rogue Squadron, placed his hand on his son's shoulder. 

       "Don't feel too bad, you still had some lessons to make up. You, Mark, and Char-Na are the best pilots in the academy. (Despite the fact Mark and Char-Na don't spend the full year there, getting full-fledged Jedi training during their 'vacation' times) Why, if it wasn't for your young ages, you three would probably already be in Rogue Squadron," smiled Wedge, before he came with an idea, one that pleased Randy. "How we go to Togoria and surprise them? I'll even let you take three X-Wings for you, Mark, and Char-Na; you kids sure love flying,"

         "Thanks pop!" replied Randy before he went to get prepared for the trip, running down the halls of the Corellian Corvette. Meanwhile, the _Millennium Falcon was entering the tropical atmosphere of Togoria, when a violent vibration rocked the ship._

           "Chewie, check what's going on!" ordered Han Solo to his first mate; Chewbacca nodded and checked the sensors. He let out a howl, which Vee-Seven quickly translated. 

           "Chewbacca says there are Imperial TIE fighters surrounding us!" shouted Vee-Seven, before another vibration shook the ship, knocking Es-Four to the ground. As Han helped the android up, he ordered Mark and Char-Na to take the control of the Falcon's turrets and blast the TIE fighters out of the sky. The two Jedi friends rushed to their posts and opened fire, incinerating some TIEs out of the sky.

             "Yeah, we're doing it Mark!" shouted Char-Na as the cat-like alien took out another three TIEs. Mark was having a little trouble with a TIE Advance that had joined in, for it was dodging every blast he made. The son of Luke Skywalker finally decided to let the force take control, and he closed his eyes, and mediated. He made it so he could only the force surrounding him like a suit of armor, and when he felt the time was right, he unleashed another fury of lasers upon the TIE Advance. The blasts caused the small star fighter to crash onto the planet's surface, and the ship was no more.

              Later, Han was reviewing the damage the _Millennium Falcon, got in the ambush, and he moaned, "Oh this is going to take a while to fix!" He then saw Mark rushing into the ship and releasing the __Lightning Lynx, from the clamps. _

                He then unclipped Vee-Seven from his belt and said, "Take Vee-Seven; he should be able to help fix the ship while Char-Na, Es-Four, and I go to the nearest city," Though Han was reluctant at first, he finally decided to let them go ahead and he clipped the orb-shaped droid to his belt. Then, Mark, Char-Na, and Es-Four piled into the _Lightning Lynx, and blasted off!_

                                                  To be Continued… 

           


	3. The Battle

The Dark One Part 3

Meanwhile, the albino boy was walking down the halls of the ship to his personal modified Imperial shuttle, _The Storm, which he planned to use to get to Togoria. A storm trooper came up to him and said, "Darth Gragor, we just had word from our spies that the __Lightning Lynx had reached Nulacutta, home of one of the Margrave Sisters," _

        Darth Gragor smirked and replied, "Ah, excellent. I will soon bring that young Skywalker kid to the dark side. Then he will the dark side is stronger than the light and will become our most powerful ally," He then ordered, "Get your men into the fastest Strike Cruiser we have, and bring me Mark Skywalker alive!"

         Mark, Char-Na, and Es-Four were in the middle of a conference with the Margrave Sister, who was also Char-Na's mother, when a fury of laser blasts came through the window. Luckily, the four managed to duck in time and see storm troopers fighting with the female Togarian warrior.

           "Mom, Mark and I can keep these guys busy while you and Es-Four get father and the male Togarian warriors to help (in Togaria, the females live in cities while males live the jungles)," said Char-Na to his mother, before drawing the golden energy blade of his light saber.

            The Margrave Sister nodded and said, "Good luck, my child," before she took Es-Four by the hand and headed for the jungles. Mark drew his red-bladed light saber before the Jedis ran out of the building to fight the storm troopers. Though the storm troopers were skilled and well trained, they were no match for Mark and Char-Na's powers of the force. Mark and Char-Na constantly blocked the laser blasts with their light sabers and slashed down many of the Imperial soldiers. One part, Mark used his power to move objects with his mind to knock down two storm troopers to the ground, and when they got up, Mark leaped between them and finished them off with a quick spin of his light saber. At that Char-Na was holding back soldiers by using the force to throw rocks at them, and then took them down with his light saber. Suddenly the battle came to a stop when an Imperial shuttle landed, and its ramp was opened. Out of the ship came an albino man and he smirked as he unclipped his special light saber from his belt. He pressed a button, and not one, but two energy blades extended from it!

            "Greetings, grandson of Darth Vader, I am Darth Gragor…" said the man, his smirk still continuing….

                                      To Be Contined…


	4. Mark and Char-Na V.S Darth Gragor

The Dark One 

      "How do you know my name anyway?" asked Mark, holding his lightsaber, but not drawing it. 

      Darth Gragor then replied, "We've been monitoring your progress for quite some time, and we have discovered you have the strongest powers of the Force ever to exist. That's right, you are stronger than your father, stronger than your grandfather was, stronger than Emperor Palpantine was…"

        "I'm…that strong?" asked Mark confused, before Darth Gragor extended his hand to him. 

         "Join us, follow in your grandfather's footsteps. It is your destiny!" shouted Gragor, this making Mark angry. Mark charged at Gragor and kicked him in the chest, sending the Sith-in-training into a pile of boxes. 

          Mark drew the red energy blade of his lightsaber and scowled, "I may be descended from Darth Vader, but I'll never become a tyrant like him!" Char-Na drew the golden energy blade of his lightsaber and charged alongside Mark. The two young Jedis fought the Sith, and neither side seemed capable of winning. Mark and Char-Na kept trying to slash Gragor with their lightsabers, but Gragor used his double-bladed lightsaber to block. 

          After the three Jedi warriors went into a ceremony hall, continuing their fight, the storm troopers decided to finish off the female Togarian warriors. 

          "ATTACK! Protect the citizens!" yelled a voice, behind the storm troopers, and before the Imperial soldiers could attack, they were ambushed by hundreds of male Togarian warriors. Several of the warriors leaped onto the storm troopers' backs, and began slashing them with their claws and scimitars. Though the storm troopers had greater technology, the Togarians' greater numbers and military strategy crushed them. The leader of the male Togarian warriors then came up to the Margrave sister and Es-Four who had brought them.

            The leader said to the Margrave Sister, "It was a good thing you brought us my love," He then turned to a female Togarian and asked, "Where is my son, Char-Na?"

            The female Togarian then answered, "He and his human friend, Mark, are in the ceremony hall, fighting a dark Jedi!" Meanwhile, the fight with Mark and Char-Na against Darth Gragor was heating up…

                                                                           To Be Continued… 


End file.
